Le choix de Draco
by Ayatsuri Naniko
Summary: Draco Malefoy était destiné à devenir mangemort. Mais il le refusait obstinément, et qu'importe si pour conserver sa liberté, pour ne pas se trahir, il doit se terrer dans un coin ! Et, sans le savoir, il va donner une petite leçon à une Gryffondor, et au passage, ils se diront leurs quatre vérités. Ah que d'évènements ! (Pas de couple, vive les Malefoy et bisous :D)


**Auteur** : Miki-fiction

**Rating** : K+

**Disclamer**: Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf le scénario, je fais juste mumuse avec Drago et Hermione.

**Note** : Alors, pour tout dire, j'adore Draco. Lucius. Severus. (et d'autres mais voilà) J'aime les méchants, les presque méchants...Donc, je voulais montrer Draco sous un autre jour. Donc voilà, ça se situe pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Des éclairs volaient dans tous les sens, verts pour la moitié, et les sorciers évoluaient dans le château tant bien que mal La guerre a envahie la cour de Poudlard, et même ses couloirs. Harry Potter n'était pas là pour tenir tête aux mangemorts, et pourtant nombreux étaient ceux qui combattaient pour lui, pour Dumbledore, pour l'avenir. C'est la guerre, et chaque sorcier compte dans ce terrible combat. Il faut vaincre, il faut venir à bout de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Dans les couloirs, Hermione Granger courait. Elle courait pour arriver à temps, pour avoir le temps de mettre la première année, dont elle tenait fermement la main, en sécurité. La salle sur demande, il fallait absolument qu'elles atteignent la salle sur demande. La Gryffondor devrait être avec Ron ou Harry, elle devrait être en train de se battre elle aussi. Mais alors qu'elle rejoignait la cour, elle avait vu cette jeune poufsouffle, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Et bon sang, bien sûr que l'évacuation de Poudlard avait été rapide et pas forcément très bien organisée, mais comment avait-elle pu être oubliée ? Alors, la sorcière l'avait récupéré et s'attelait à présent à le mener dans la salle sur demande, baguette en main. Comment aurait-elle pu laisser une...enfant alors que toutes les menaces du monde pesaient sur Poudlard ?

La petite commençait à s'essouflait, mais la salle était juste là, heureusement. Hermione s'empressa de les y faire entrer. Là, chacune reprit son souffle, mais la Gryffondor précipita la première année dans le passage secret qui la menèrait à la Tête de Sanglier.

« Là-bas, le frère de Dumbledore s'occupera de te mettre en sécurité, va t-en vite ! Et fais attention à toi !»

La demoiselle lâcha un merci reconnaissant, les yeux pleins de larmes, et prit le passage, sans perdre un instant de plus. Hermione soupira, soulagée et espéra que la première année arriverait à bon port sans soucis et que tout se passerait bien pour elle. Maintenant, il fallait y aller.

Hermione sortit donc de la salle sur demande, et se remit à courir. Un éclat vert fusa sur sa droite, et elle se retourna juste le temps d'apercevoir un trio de mangemorts. Elle se mit à courir plus vite, de toute ses forces. Seule contre trois, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle s'en sorte. Sa seule chance c'était de s'échapper.

Elle avait beau aller aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle avait juste l'impression que cette course était vaine : ils allaient finir par la rattraper, quoi qu'elle fasse. D'un coup, elle prit un virage, puis un autre et un dernier qui la fit entrer dans une salle. La bibliothèque ! Il lui fallut moins d'un instant pour comprendre que la meilleure cachette serait la réserve, dans le fond. Alors elle fila entre les étagères pleines des livres qu'elle aimait tant, et se glissa dans la réserve, ouverte. Elle se serait attendue à devoir lancer un Alohomora, mais ce n'était que mieux que ce n'est pas été nécessaire. Là, contre la porte, comme pour la bloquer si un de ses assaillants chercher à l'ouvrir, elle écouta en silence.

Il lui sembla que les mangemorts entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et la fouillèrent rapidement avant de repartir. Oh, ce qu'elle était heureuse de connaître l'emplacement de la réserve, heureusement qu'elle était une lectrice aussi assidue, qui s'entendait aussi bien avec la bibliothécaire…

« Casse-toi, Granger. »

La Gryffondor se retourna, doucement, n'osant y croire. Elle avait reconnu la voix, froide, de Draco Malfoy. C'était bien lui qui se tenait là, dans le fond, assis sur une pîle de livres, appuyé contre une étagère. Le Serpentard avait toujours été hautain et très fier de son apparence, et pourtant, Hermione n'arrivait à cet instant qu'à le trouver misérable. Ses cheveux blonds débarassés de tout gel ou sortilège, entourait son visage en mèches fines et désordonnées, ses yeux gris ressortaient encore plus qu'habituellement à cause de la pâleur de sa peau, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de volonté dans son regard.

« Tu m'écoutes, maudite sang-de-bourde ? »

Non, elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, parce que cet idiot parlait fort et était entrain de rameuter les mangemots vers eux. Alors, elle marmonna un sort de silence, laissant le blond froncer les sourcils, et si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, elle serait déjà morte sous un avada kevadra. Une fois certaine que les mangemorts s'étaient eloignés, elle chuchota :

« Je te conseille de parler plus doucement Malfoy, ou je te jure que je t'utilise comme diversion pour m'enfuir. Je suis certaine qu'ils seraient ravis de t'attraper. »

Et elle libéra le Serpentard de son sortilège. Comme il n'ajouta mot, se contenta de la fusiller du regard, elle alla s'asseoir à son opposé à même le sol, et prit un livre en main. Tant qu'à faire, autant s'occuper. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, elle pourrait sans doute sortir sans risquer de se faire remarquer mais en attendant…

« Sérieusement, Granger ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu bouquines alors que c'est la guerre, t'es sérieuse ?

-Bien sûr. Que faire d'autre ? Je ne peux pas sortir maintenant. Et je préfère m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne me lamente pas sur ma petite personne, moi. »

La pique fit mouche. Mais pas tout à fait comme l'aurait espéré Hermione...Le blond en face d'elle sortit sa baguette, avec un sourire un peu tordu, et lui lança :

« Tu sais Granger, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te faire ravaler ta prétencieuse intelligente, tu n'es qu'une petite je-sais-tout agaçante, qui ne mérite que de souffrir. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de m'en charger. Dolo… !»

Le mot ne franchit jamais ses lèvres, et même si sa baguette lança un éclat magique, ce dernier atterrit contre le mur. La lionne s'était déplacée, limite jetée, et avait placé une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Et moi, Malfoy je n'ai aucune envie d'être là avec toi, je n'ai aucune envie de te servir de souffre-douleur, aucune envie de t'écouter me répeter tes critiques débiles, aucune envie de de t'écouter, tout court ! Alors tais-toi, Malfoy, tais-toi. »

Chacun son tour de péter les plombs. En ces temps de guerre, être un bout est presque normal, et se retrouver ainsi coincé avec son ennemi, cela génère un sacré lot de tensions. Hermione retourna s'asseoir dans son coin, se repliant derrière une pîle de livres pour être tranquille. Elle en était presque à compter les minutes. Elle était là, avec cette sale fouine de Malfoy, alors que dehors, tout se jouait, alors que dehors ses proches mourraient peut-être. Ils devaient tous combattre avec fierté pour cette cause qui était la leur.

Et elle, elle était coincée ici ! Elle était inutile, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait en dire. Coincée avec un Malfoy qui avait l'air aussi instable que n'importe qui.

« Tu n'as jamais été aussi seul, hein Malfoy ? Ils sont où Crabbe et Goyle ? Et Pansy, hein ?

-Tais-toi, Granger.

-Non, ils sont où ? Avec les mangemorts, leurs parents, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment, alors tais-toi.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu devrais pas faire le beau près de ton père ? Le digne héritier de la famille Malfoy, espérant triompher sous les ordres d'une sorte de serpent complètement dingue, voilà ce qu'il en reste! Une petite fouine terrorisée…

-Tais-toi ! »

Le cri brusque, presque écorché, oblige Hermione à stopper son flot de paroles.

« Toi, t'es qu'une petite rien du tout, qui peut choisir son destin, alors franchement, je me passe bien de ton avis, miss-je-sais-tout ! T'as jamais eu à faire quoi que ce soit ! T'es rien qu'une idiote idéaliste et exaspérante !

-Et toi alors ? T'aurais pu te battre, mais non, monsieur est un lâche qui écoute son père !

-Tu respectes absolument toutes les règles, alors tu peux parler, Sang-de-bourbe.

-Je les enfreins, parfois !

-Bien sûr, et moi je m'appelle Merlin.

-Tu ne sais rien, Malfoy de ce qu'on du faire, Harry, Ron, moi et tous les autres pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. On s'est battu pour nos idéaux, nous ! On a souffert, on a vu des gens mourir !

-Mais moi aussi, Granger ! Alors arrête de te prendre pour une héroïne ! »

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps comme ça, à s'envoyer dans les pattes des répliques de moins en moins argumentées, de plus en plus colériques, mais leurs cris avaient attiré l'attention des mangemorts. Et ils se rapprochaient, bien trop près cette fois-ci. Hermione et Draco se turent en même temps, en entendant les pas et les voix toutes proches.

La Gryffondor empoigna fermement sa baguette.

« Il faut les prendre par surprise, on va pas se terrer ici tout le temps.

-Parle pour toi, je suis bien ici.

-Bouge, Malfoy. »

Et elle s'approcha de la porte, et Malfoy en comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire saisit sa propre baguette, prêt à se défendre. Quand d'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, ce furent donc deux jets magiques qui cueillirent les mangemorts. Le dernier essaya de lancer un sortilège mais Hermione le stupéfixia dès qu'elle le put. Elle soupira.

« Stupide Granger !

-Quoi, je nous ai fait sortir de là, moi !

-Oui, bravo, t'es fière de toi, maintenant casse-toi.

-Et toi ? Tu vas rester là ?

-Bien sûr, je vais quand même pas aller affronter mon père, tiens ! A moins que tu ne préfères que je ne combatte à ses côtés ? rétorqua-t-il, les yeux au ciel.

-Non, non, c'est bon, retourne te planquer. »

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et repartit effectivement dans la réserve, fermant la porte derrière lui. Et Hermione resta un instant à fixer à cette porte : il y avait parfois des moments où ne rien faire valait mieux que d'agir, et ça, elle venait seulement de le comprendre.

Enfin, dans son cas à elle, il était plus que temps qu'elle agisse. Alors, sans perdre un instant de plus, elle courut rejoindre les combats, aider Harry, et gagner cette foutue guerre !


End file.
